candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Rules
Stick to these rules throughout the entire wikia to avoid being blocked. These rules apply everywhere. Comments, articles, blogs, forums, profile pages, sandboxes, templates, and any other editable space. Bold rules are the important ones which are taken very seriously. FAQ *'What do I do if a user is bullying me off this site? '''If a user is HARRASSING you off CCSW, then you can whistleblow. *'Will these rules change? These rules are liable to change at any given time without warning. *'Will rulebreakers always be caught? '''If you get away with breaking a rule on the night, don't think you're out of the woods. There are hundreds of users here. The likelihood is that someone will eventually find it and report it to an admin. In this case, it's not if you get punished, but when. It can even be months after the offense. *'Someone broke a rule and no one did anything! If this is the case, likely the admins overlooked it. Bring it to the admin's attention and report it. *'I broke a rule and got blocked. Are the admins going to hold a grudge on me?' They shouldn't. Once the block is done, the user is forgiven. But they might keep a close eye on you. *'Can people get permanently blocked?' Yes. We only dish these out to users who are truly detrimental to this Wikia, and are very rarely given to active users. *'What happens if I receive lots of chat bans? '''After your fourth chat ban, you will start receiving full blocks, and eventually risk permanent ban from chat. *'I am less than 13, are you going to block me?' No admin on this Wikia should, but the Wikia staff might! *'Do these rules apply to Soda Saga Wikia and Candy Crush Silly Wikia?' No. Different Wikias, different set of rules. You'll have to read their rules. *'I hacked levels in the Candy Crush Saga game, but not the Wikia itself. Will I get permablocked?' No. Hacking the game itself is not an offense, although people might disapprove of your style and you may get frowned upon. *'An admin is abusing his/her powers? What should I do?' Report it to User:Lefty7788, User:3primetime3, or User:Wildoneshelper. * '''I am new and worried I will accidentally do something to get permablocked so I don't want to edit!' New users are always encouraged to edit. If you do vandalise or break a rule, you will just receive a warning and a reminder to read the rules. But if it becomes clear that you are only on here to cause grief, then yes, permablocks are given very quickly. Be a good user and make it clear from the start you are not just on here to cause grief. Our admins can tell the difference between a simple human error and a griefer. FAQ Concerning Adminship *'How do I become an administrator?' By being a good, active user who regularly contributes and is nice to other users, and reports vandalism. *'How long does it take to become an admin?' Quite a while. Don't expect to earn it in a week. Don't ask for it either. If you say something like I've been here for 8 months why am I not an admin yet?, that will only lower your chances. *'Do you need a certain number of edits? '''Most admins have over 1000 before becoming admin. There is no lower limit though. *'Do you have to be a certain age for admin?' Generally admin is given to active users aged 14 and up. *'Can I still be admin after getting blocked?' Yes, but getting even a single block slashes your chances hugely and it will take a LOT longer to get admin. However, once you receive your '''third' block, you become permanently ineligible for admin. *'I want to be a good active user but I don't want to become admin! What do I do?' You can request not to be made an admin. Bear in mind that if you decide to change your mind, you will be back to square one in terms of earning and will have to start over again. *'How active do I have to be after I've been made admin?' Reasonably. Block detrimental users and make people feel they can turn to you. Currently, less than 20 contributions in 6 months, 5 contributions in 3 months or no contributions for 1 month will violate the inactivity policy and you will automatically lose admin. *'How are admins created and how often?' Depends on the vandalism levels. It's rare for there to be two months without a new admin created. When you get admin, it will be done discretely. No one will be told. It's up to you to notice your promotion :) Category:Policy